


Sex in a Zorro Mask

by impulse_baker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, M/M, first time sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulse_baker/pseuds/impulse_baker
Summary: Dean takes Castiel to a haunted house to help him understand the human celebration of Halloween. It starts to look like a bad idea..until it isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasDickLover69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasDickLover69/gifts).



“Sam, Dean, there is something you must see.” Cas rushed into the kitchen where the two brothers were eating. He had a look of panic in his usually reserved face as he stood in the doorway, waiting for the two to follow him.

“What is it?” Sam asked as Cas led the way to the room they had set up for him.

On the TV there was a commercial for a haunted house, advertising this year’s new spooky _real_ haunted features. Castiel’s eyes darted back and forth between the TV screen and their faces, waiting for a reaction. When the commercial was over, Dean cocked his eyebrow at him and Sam just looked at him with an amused look on his face.

“Ok so what was it you wanted us to see?” Sam drew the question out, trying to understand what was going on.

“Something is going on, though I am not entirely certain of the nature of these events. That was the fifth advertisement I have seen on television today. I have a feeling that it is connected to the celebration of Samhain that is approaching, but I have never been made aware that there are such a concentrated number of haunted places in the area.”

Sam and Dean still looked confused. “Ok what are you getting at, Cas?”

The angel looked utterly shocked at the Winchesters’ clear lack of concern. “They are luring people in to those dangerous places! There were outright mentions of ghouls and ghosts and other creatures that pose threats to human safety! These are cases for us! We must go investigate this sudden rise in supernatural being activity.”

Dean couldn’t hold it together anymore. He clutched his stomach and leaned against the doorway for support as he laughed. Sam laughed and shook his head. Castiel stared in disbelief at the response he got from the hunters. He didn’t understand, when did hunting become a laughing matter?

“Cas, buddy. Those commercials, they aren’t for _real_ haunted houses. It’s a Halloween thing.” Dean tried to explain between laughs.

“So the ghosts and ghouls they spoke of…?”

“All fake. It’s just props and shit. They set up a house to be super creepy and scary and stuff, but none of it is real.”

Castiel shook his head, crossing his arms. “I really do not understand this human fascination in willingly entering places of danger.”

“Well, when it’s not real and you don’t have vengeful spirits after your ass, it can be kind of fun. Chicks dig it.”

“Alright well, I am sorry to have disturbed your breakfasts. I’ll just…stay here then.”

Sam and Dean traded looks but decided against saying anything. The angel still looked a tad worried as he slumped back to the headboard of his bed to watch the TV screen. Dean didn’t particularly like the way the sadness darkened his usually light features, but he didn’t know what he could do, so in proper Winchester fashion, he walked away.

Castiel eventually left his room to sit in the library and sift through some of the texts that Sam had asked him to help translate a few weeks earlier. He didn’t say much to either of the hunters, and as the day wore on, Dean decided he had to do something. Last time Cas felt bad, Lucifer was let loose. Chuck forbid something like that happens again. He walked over to the angel and sat down next to him at the table.

“What’s the word, Cas?”

The angel looked up and smiled at the phrase he once did not understand.

“It’s a shortened version of my name.”

Dean smiled. This was good, Cas was joking with him, that was definitely an improvement from the sullen look on his face earlier.

“You ok, bud?”

“Yes, I’m fine Dean. I just…I don’t have a good feeling about those _haunted houses_. I believe you when you say that they are merely set ups and there is no actual threat, but it is unsettling that humans partake in such things. How do they not understand that these creatures they celebrate are real threats?”

“Well, most humans haven’t seen the shit we have. Parents tell their kids monsters aren’t real so they can feel safe and not afraid. That whole ‘ignorance is bliss’ deal.”

“Hmm…” Castiel seemed to mull over this idea in his head and he chewed his lower lip, an action that Dean noticed was probably a remnant of his time being human. The hunter wanted to put his best friend at ease, because that’s what best friends do.

“Hey Cas, how about we go to one of these haunted houses tonight? You can see what the whole thing is about? You can experience Halloween like humans do.” He blurted out the suggestion without thinking twice. He panicked a little internally, not sure why he would go to that length. The nearest haunted house was 40 miles away from the bunker, and he was never big on the whole Halloween thing. He had dug too many graves and had been attacked too many times to really enjoy the festivity of it all. There was nothing fun about ghosts and werewolves and witches and ghouls. But, if it meant Cas cheered up, then he could dig it. Because that’s what best friends do.

Castiel seemed to like the idea. His smile was all teeth and gums and Dean found himself thinking he would do anything to keep that smile on his face. _Wait. What the fuck? That’s a best friend thing, right?_

“I think I would enjoy that, Dean. Thank you.”

“Alright, yeah no biggie. I’ll find one and we’ll go when it’s dark and all that.” He quickly left before he could have anymore lingering thoughts about the freaking color of his angel’s eyes. **_My_ **_angel? When did that happen? I definitely meant the angel. An angel. My best friend Castiel who happens to be an angel who is my platonic best friend with a normal face that is male and has a dick and is platonically my friend who is an angel named Cas. Yeah._

Dean turned all his attention into making lunch. He could focus on the sizzle of the burgers and not on the stupid stubble on Cas’ stupid face that definitely wasn’t anything but stupid…

“Dean.”

“Son of a – dammit Cas!” He nearly dropped the beer in his hand and almost knocked over the burgers.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“What do you want?”

“I was conducting research to better familiarize myself with the human celebration of Halloween and it came to my attention that people dress up in various costumes as part of the traditions.”

An image of Cas dressed up in a playboy bunny costume flashed in Dean’s mind, but he willed it away. _What the actual Hell?_ “Ok so…you want to dress up?”

“In keeping with tradition, yes. I would like that.”

Dean couldn’t believe he was actually going to go through with this, but he couldn’t find it in himself to deny Cas anything when he was sporting those puppy eyes. It wasn’t fair. “Yeah, ok, after lunch we can go into town and find costumes.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

 

Cas helped with the dishes after they ate to speed up the process, practically humming with excitement.

Sam looked at the two of them standing over the sink, standing closer together than they really needed to, and he rolled his eyes. They had moved on from eye fucking to constantly crowding in one another’s personal space to literally going to Hell and Purgatory and back for each other. He wondered how much longer he would have to sit through the teen-angsty-pining shit before they pulled their heads out of their asses and admitted there was some substance to the phenomena of _Deastiel_.

Castiel dried his hands and told Dean he would meet him at the car. Sam raised an eyebrow. “You guys going somewhere?”

“Yes. Dean and I are going to buy Halloween costumes. You should join us, Sam.”

“Are you guys going trick-or-treating? Because no offense but umm…people don’t really give candy to creepy old dressed up men.”

“First of all, _you’re_ old. I’m still brimming with fucking youth. Second of all, no, I’m just taking him to check out the haunted house later tonight.”

Sam smirked at his older brother. “Thanks for the invite, Cas, but I have a thing I have to do.” He didn’t miss the sigh of relief that Dean let out.

“Alright then, Dean, I’ll go sit in the car.”

Sam looked at Dean expectantly.

“What?”

“You guys are going on a date?”

“What???? No! We’re just hanging out. He was worried about the haunted house so I’m just showing him there’s nothing to it. And plus, he never got to really see the good parts of being human when he lost his grace, so I figured the guy deserves a break after all the shit he’s been through.”

Sam just smiled.

“I’m just being a good friend, ok? Stop giving me that look. We’re going to go, get a costume, check out the haunted house and come home. Not a fucking _date_. Just a dude and his buddy hanging out.”

“On a date.”

“You know what? Shut your face. I’m leaving.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

 

At the Halloween store, Cas was flitting around from wall to shelf down different aisles, running his fingers through all the different options. He had a few costumes draped over his arm for him and Dean to try on and once he was satisfied that he had looked at everything they had to offer, they went to the back where the fitting rooms were. He handed Dean the ones he picked out for him and disappeared behind the curtain to try on his own.

“Come out dressed in the costume you like best, Dean.”

Dean grumbled a reply and walked into the dressing room and looked through the outfits the angel had picked out for him. There was a cowboy, a 1920s mobster, a police officer with shorts cut a little too short, and a Zorro costume. There was no question. Zorro won by a long shot. He quickly tried it on to make sure the size was right and then walked out, waiting for Cas to come out.

The angel stepped out dressed as a pumpkin and he couldn’t help it, he laughed. Maybe a little too hard. Castiel drew his eyebrows together and cocked his head to the side. “What’s wrong with this? You don’t like it?”

“No, no, buddy it’s fine. Really, if you like it, that’s all that matters.”

“No, you don’t like it…I’ll try a different option.” He disappeared behind the curtain again, but quickly poked his head out with a smile. “Zorro was a good option, Dean.”

 _Son of a bitch_. His face turned red and the store got a little hot, probably just the damn costume, and he stumbled into the room to change back into his normal clothes. He tried not to linger on the look his _best friend_ had given him, the way the blue eyes seemed to rake over his body. Nope. Not going to think about that at all.

He sat outside Cas’s fitting room with the Zorro costume folded in his arm, waiting for the angel to come out again. When he did, he was dressed as a bunny, and even though it wasn’t the sexy kind, it was kind of cute, but mostly ridiculous. Cas tried on a cat suit, a banana suit and a whale suit before finally coming out in black and yellow striped tights, an inflated matching top, sparkly sheer wings, an antenna headband that bounced as he moved his head and even a damn stinger on his butt. _Hot damn_. He tried to say something, anything but he could just smile. The angel looked downright _adorable_. There was no doubt that this was the one. The costume, he meant, was the one. For Cas. Not…anything else. He didn’t mean… anything.

“This one is my favorite by far. What are your thoughts, Dean?”

“Good.” He managed to say as steadily as he could, without betraying how excited he felt. “It’s cool. It’s fine. Yeah. Good one. Choice. Good one choice you made. Yeah let’s get these and go.”

He couldn’t understand how the hell a grown ass man – angel – could look so _cute_ in a damn _bee costume_. Furthermore, he didn’t understand why he was even noticing. Sure, the guy was an attractive dude, objectively speaking, he could see that Cas had features that people generally found to be easy on the eyes. Not his eyes though. Other people’s eyes. Cas was hard on his eyes. Dean was hard – NOT HARD. There was no hardness in relation to Cas. Just softness. Everything was soft. Like Cas’ hair. _Chuck dammit…_

 

The Impala purred to a stop as the angel and hunter pulled up to the haunted house. They had waited until night fell to come and Castiel was radiating energy. Dean tried to look like he wasn’t willing but the smiles the angel gave him dissolved any façade he could put up. Before they got out of the car, Cas handed Dean a small plastic package.

“What’s this?”

“Put it on. I believe it will add more of a Halloween element to your costume.”

Inside was a set of fake vampire teeth. “Really? Vamp fangs?”

Cas just smiled at him. _Damn that smile. Did he develop super powers or something?_

“Fine.” He mumbled and put the teeth in his mouth over his gums. He flashed his fangs and the angel chucked. “Let’s go.”

At the entrance there was a sign that read _Beware the Doom that Awaits All those Who Dare Enter_. There were a lot of jump scares, and Dean would never admit it, but he found himself clinging to Castiel every now and then when a loud cackling or growl would interrupt the otherwise eerie silence. The angel didn’t seem to mind and even seemed to put a protective arm around the hunter when he jumped into him. As they neared the end of the haunted house, they kept their hands clasped together, perhaps subconsciously. A sudden gust of wind blew when a door swung open and a grotesque looking creature that was all sharp teeth and claws lunged towards them. Dean threw himself in front of Cas without thinking, in a defensive stance, as if ready to fight the bleeding, snarling prop that was standing so domineeringly over them, and protect his angel. When the prop slunk back into the doorway from where it came, Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt Castiel put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Dean. Perhaps we should not have come here. I did not think about the possibilities of this establishment triggering your fighting impulse. I apologize if coming here has been an unpleasant experience for you.”

Dean turned to face him and they locked eyes. He found it amusing for a second that he, a human, would try and protect an angel of the lord. But he supposed it wasn’t anything new. They were constantly doing this dance of trying to be a shield for one another, trying to keep the other out of harm’s way. “No, no it’s cool. I never got to come to these things as a kid, so I guess it was as much for me as it was for you to check it out. Not really our thing, huh?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Wanna get out of here?” He bit his tongue when he realized he usually reserved that line for ladies at bars. He wasn’t sure if his dorky angel would understand the implications of the question, but then it hit him that he even put the implications there. _Am I…am I trying to take Cas home? I mean, that’s ridiculous because we already live together, but like, **take him home**_ **,** _take him home? Like, pick him up? No…right?_

The angel’s dilated pupils and shift in posture told Dean that the socially inept angel _did_ pick up on the implications of his question and the change in demeanor couldn’t have been hotter. They closed in on each other’s personal space, yet again, breath mingling together. Dean wasn’t sure who moved first, but their lips found each other. _Holy fuck I’m kissing an angel. This has got to be blasphemy, right?_ Castiel’s tongue traced around Dean’s lower lip, seeking entrance, and the hunter obliged willingly. They made little explorations with their tongues and he drew back to gently bite the angel’s bottom lip, earning him a low, guttural moan from the back of his throat and _holy hell that is definitely blasphemy for an angel to sound so dirty_.

“Yes Dean, I would very much like to get out of here.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. They barely made it to the car without jumping each other’s bones. Once in the back seat of the Impala, Cas pulled off the inflated bee top so that there was only a thin black t shirt to cover his broad chest, and they were on each other again. Kissing and licking and biting amidst a symphony of moans. They pulled away so Dean could catch his breath and he looked up at Cas, who had managed to pin him down on the seat so that he was hovering over him. The antenna bobbed around and the sparkles in the wings caught the moonlight. He grinned and reached up to run his hand through the angel’s hair and then pull on one of the fuzzballs attached to the springs on his headband. Cas gave him an amused smile. “What is it, Dean?”

“How can you be so goddamn adorable in a bee costume? Like, only you, Cas. If anyone else tried they would look like a total jack ass.”

“Well, you make a very attractive Zorro. Antonio Banderas has great competition.”

“You know Antonio – oh that’s right, Metadouche filled your head with pop culture. Which is great, but I wish I was the one who got to teach you all that stuff but – oh”

He was cut off by Castiel kissing him deeply and pressing his body against his. He could feel Castiel’s erection through the tights he was wearing, and there was no doubt his own hardening cock could be felt through the thin pants he had on. “There are plenty of things you can still teach me, Dean.” _Oh Chuck Almighty_ his words combined with the low voice went straight to his cock. They rutted against each other like teenagers while they kissed. It was slow and heavy and hot but they wanted more, so much more.

“What do you say we get home and I can give you your first lesson?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Which is?”

On an impulse, Dean put the vampire teeth back in his mouth and in his best Dracula impression said “I want to suck your dick.”

They laughed, laying in the back seat, but Dean nipped lightly at Castiel’s throat with the fangs and pushed his hips up against the angel’s to emphasize how serious he was. “Come on, it’s a long way home, I don’t want our first time to be in the back seat.”

Suddenly he found himself in his room in the bunker, laying on the bed with Cas over him, in the same position they were in in the backseat.

“You zapped us? Eager, are we?”

The angel ground his pelvis down and Dean groaned in pleasure. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

He tried to be gentle as he took off the ridiculous tights but his patience wore thin the longer his angel stayed clothed, and he ripped them to reveal strong thighs and toned calves. Cas untied the drawstring of Dean’s pants and the hunter raised his hips so that the angel could pull them and, to his surprise, his boxer briefs, off in one swift motion. “Oh god, Cas.”

“Dean, if you could refrain from calling out to my Father while we are intimate, I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Oh, sorry yeah, it’s just kinda, you know – o” he was cut off again by kiss-swollen lips hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

 _Ok, he’s right, less talking more getting naked. More of that._ He helped him with the buttons on his shirt and shimmied out of it, and untied his cape to let it fall off his shoulders. The bumble bee wings were the next thing to go, and then the t shirt, so that the only thing between them was Castiel’s underwear. _I’m really about to do this._ He hooked his thumbs under the elastic and pulled down, letting his throbbing member slap against his torso. Cas reached up to take the headband off and for some reason Dean stopped him, wanting him to keep it on. _Is this some kind of kink?_ He started trying to take his own mask off but this time Cas stopped him with a wink, _a goddamn wink_ and whispered to keep it on. _Does he have a thing for a guy in a Zorro mask?_

All thoughts were wiped clean – or rather, _dirty_ – when Cas took both of their erections in his hand and started stroking experimentally. They both groaned and Dean wrapped his hand over Cas’ and joined in his movements. He let go and tilted Cas’ chin so that he could look at him. “Cas, I want umm…I want you to scoot up, sit on my chest, so you’re, you know you know…so your…”

Mercifully, Cas wasn’t going to make Dean say it, understanding exactly what he meant, as he always did. His calves bracketed Dean’s shoulders and he rested his weight on his thighs so that he wouldn’t crush him, then traced his fingers over the hunter’s jaw. Dean licked his lips and then took Cas’ dick into his mouth, immediately eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the angel. “ _Dean_.” Dean wanted to hear his name said like that again, wanted to draw out those delicious breathy moans from him again and again, so he took his cock in further, until the head was hitting the back of his throat. He released it with a slight cough, unprepared for this experience. He had never done this before, but he knew what he liked and he was intent on making Castiel feel good. He took a deep breath and swallowed down his member again, this time circling his tongue over the leaking head, trailing lines up and down the shaft, sucking down and releasing until the angel was reduced to muttering Dean’s name, like a prayer. He continued his efforts while Cas clung to the headboard, panting hard over him, but Dean wanted to show Cas _everything_ , so he stopped sucking and put a hand up on the angel’s abs, drawing his attention.

“Cas. I want you to take what you want.”

“I want you Dean.”

 _Of course he would manage to say something earth shatteringly sweet in the middle of sex…_ He took another deep breath and relaxed his throat and let his jaw go slack, and then guided Castiel’s dick back into his mouth. He took firm hold of his sharp hipbones and started moving them back and forth until he understood what he meant. When Castiel started fucking into his throat, he moaned around him, holding on to him now just to have something to ground him. His movements sputtered and then Cas was cumming down his throat. Dean choked on the hot liquid and it ran down his chin, but he swallowed as much as he could. Cas pulled out and collapsed against Dean, breathing hard, still chanting his name, stroking up and down his sides, kissing his temple, his jaw, anywhere he could reach. Dean experimentally darted his lips out to collect the dripping cum from his chin to taste it. He didn’t know if it was an angelic thing, but surprisingly the taste wasn’t awful. It was actually pleasant.

“Cas, you taste so good, baby.”

“Dean, not a baby.”

The hunter laughed and kissed the spent angel. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to go but Dean wanted to show him more. This time he crawled on top and kissed every inch of angelic skin. His own cock had so far gone ignored for the most part, but he could wait. Hell, he’d been waiting for eight years. A few minutes was nothing. To his surprise, Cas’ dick was already showing interest again, steadily lengthening and hardening. _Wow, angels have super libido. Good to know._

He pushed a finger into Cas’ mouth and the angel willingly swirled his tongue around it, sucking it down. He withdrew it and slowly, gently, prodded at his puckered entrance until he could push in down to the first knuckle. Cas gasped sharply. “ _Dean!_ ” Another thing he hadn’t ever tried before but had been plenty curious about. He moved down so that he was eye level with his finger, moving in and out steadily, and he pushed his tongue in to join it. He looked up to see Cas’ erection standing proudly at attention again. _Damn angel recovery time…_

Slowly, he added more fingers until he had three working with his tongue to open and loosen Cas’ hole. He didn’t know exactly how stretched out he needed to be.

“Dean, I’m ready. Please – please Dean.” _He’s begging._

“Shh angel, I don’t want to hurt you. This is our first time, I want to take it slow.”

“I am an angel of the Lord, Dean. You cannot hurt me.”

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to scissor his fingers and lick the rim with his tongue. He curled his fingers around and Cas growled loudly, surprising him. _Shit, did I hurt him?_

“Dean do that again, that was good. Oh please…Dean, that…do it again.”

 _Oh shit I found the Holy Grail. Prostate stimulation isn’t a myth!_ He repeated his motions again and again, turning Cas into a mass of putty. Satisfied that he could move on, he removed his fingers, licked his palm to wet his dick, and lined himself up, slowly pushing the head of his cock into the gaping hole. He tried to push in as slowly as he could to give his angel time to adjust around him, but Castiel had other plans. He wrapped his legs around the hunter’s waist and brought him closer, making him bottom out. They both gasped in ecstasy.

“Dean, for the love of all that is good and holy, _move!_ ”

He didn’t need to be told twice. They quickly found a rhythm of thrusts and canting of hips to meet each movement. The sound of Dean’s balls slapping against Cas’ ass filled the room, and the angel started muttering in Enochian. His voice started off as just above a whisper, but as they both chased their orgasms, he got louder and louder. Dean had no clue what he was saying, only that it was _hot_. The hunter started pumping his erection with his fist in time with his thrusts, watching his face twist in a way that told him he was just as close as he was.

“Fuck, fuck _fuck!_ ” He released his load into the angel who simultaneously came all over his hand. Ropes of the thick liquid landed on their chests.

They laid together for a few moments in post-coital bliss, until the cooling sweat and cum became slightly uncomfortable. Cas mojo’d them clean and they settled together under the sheets in a tangle of limp limbs.

“You’ll stay right? When I fall asleep?”

“I’ll watch over you, Dean.”

 

Sam was glad his brother and his friend finally got together, but did they have to be so fucking loud? He tried to cover his head with his pillow and ignore the sounds coming from across the hall, but the damage had already been done. He would need all the brain bleach to survive this. Happy Halloween to him…


End file.
